The Scientist's Daughter
by intendtobeyourlast
Summary: Caroline Forbes lost her mother when she was young, Her father ever since spent most of his days in his lab. He has always told her that when she turned 16 she would learn more about his research but when the time came he put it off for another year. Eventually her 17th birthday came and she would learn that he's not just studying the common cold but a way to bring back white oak.
1. Strangers and Shots

Chapter 1

Caroline Forbes was fed up with being treated like a stupid blonde. She was ready to know the truth. This was the day that would change her life but she didn't regret it in the slightest. The day that started the journey between her and a certain hybrid. Little did she know her story was just the beginning.

* * *

Caroline's dad, Bill Forbes was a scientist. Ever since her mother died his father became more engrossed in his work. Little did she know he wasn't researching the common cold but instead a way to bring back a certain extinct type of tree, white oak.

Caroline was told ever since she was young that on her 16th birthday she would learn more about the "research." her father did. When her 16th birthday finally came around her dad decided to put it off. She couldn't believe it. He said with the new developments in his research it was better to hold of till she turned 17. She was furious at him but begrudgingly came to terms with the fact that he wouldn't budge. She didn't understand what was so important that he put it off. Eventually she learned to deal with the fact she'd have to wait. But now she was turning 17. Tomorrow would be the day she learned the truth and she was more than ready... Or so she thought.

* * *

Caroline wanted to spend her last day of being 16 with her closest friends, Katherine and Bonnie. She had proposed a girls night out at the grill. The girls quickly agreed... Katherine quicker than Bonnie. She said something along the lines of needing to get out because of some boy she hooked up with now wanting to start a relationship. That was the thing with Katherine. She didn't do relationships. Sometimes Caroline envied how she could get involved with someone without emotions. That was Caroline's problem. She couldn't do things without involving her feelings. She cared... sometimes to much. Caroline pushed the thoughts aside as she got ready.

Within 2 hours Caroline put on a pair of denim jeans and off the shoulder blouse paired with cute white flats. She put on some subtle makeup not wanting to over do it. Once she decided she was ready she texted the girls and told them she was heading over to pick them up.

* * *

After a car ride of blasting music and making an oath not to discuss any boy or parent drama, the girls reached the grill. As they got out and headed inside Caroline felt a tug on her jacket. She looked behind her and saw Katherine. She raised her eyebrows questioningly.

"Look Care I know how devastated you were over your Dad not telling you about... Whatever it is he's not telling you. But I know this year is gonna be kick ass. Don't ask. I just know." Caroline smiled at her best friend's words and was about to say something when Katherine said. "Oh come on and get inside before you get all sappy on me."

Caroline nodded and followed Bonnie inside with Kat.

* * *

About 4 shots later Caroline and Katherine had found there way on top of the bar table. They were dancing and knocking drinks off. She couldn't tell what was louder the sound of glasses breaking as they fell of the bar counter or the deafening music.

Bonnie had decided to be the driver and kept her drinks down to 1. She was currently trying to fight off a certain brunette who wouldn't stop trying to get her to drink more. Caroline heard faint words he spoke such as. "Darling, One drink." At one point Caroline strutted down the bar table and asked Bonnie if she should kick him where it hurts. Bonnie just smiled and told her she could handle it. Caroline would've pressed more had Katherine not convinced her to keep dancing.

As Kat and her danced she noticed someone watching her. It made her stop cold but she couldn't figure out why. The man was striking with curly ginger brown hair and blue eyes that held an icy tone. Although he seemed completely alluring to anyone with eyes, Caroline couldn't help but shiver when they made eye contact.

This was where her story began. It wasn't with her dancing on a bar top or downing shots. It was right now. It was the moment that their eyes met. He would be the man to break her down and build her stronger. He would be the death of her but she just didn't know it yet.


	2. His Research

**Authors Note**

 _So usually I would upload every once or twice a week and it'll usually be on weekends due to school. By the Way Sorry for the lack of Klaroline but I make up for it a lot in the next chapter, trust me!_

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries!_**

Chapter 2

Caroline woke up on her 17th birthday with a killer headache. Last nights memories were a bit of a blur but the memory of the stranger was crystal clear. She groaned and sat up looking at her phone which had an overload of messages from both Bonnie and Katherine.

 ** _Bonnie at 9:23_**

 _Happy Birthday Bestie!_

 ** _Katherine at 9:56_**

 _Get up Care you can't sleep away a hangover._

 ** _Bonnie at 10:02_**

 _You only have one 17th birthday Care!_

Caroline sighed and quickly typed back a reply.

 ** _Caroline to Bonnie at 11:36_**

 _I'm hungover and in desperate need of a Doctor McDreamy._

Caroline and Bonnie had always watched Grey's Anatomy together since they were 13. The entire time they would call dibs on who they liked. While Bonnie had dibs on Doctor _McSteamy_ , _McDreamy_ was all her's.

 _ **Caroline to Katherine at 11:38**_

 _You would know ;)_

She chuckled at her text. Never would Caroline have thought that Katherine would be the one reprimanding her about a hangover.

After Caroline texted them back she fell back against the bed with a huff already knowing today was going to be a long day.

* * *

Eventually Caroline had gotten dressed and ready for the day. Her Father had left her a note on the kitchen table for her to meet him downstairs in the lab. Caroline must have read that message 100 times and was still confused. For as long as she could remember she was never aloud into the basement. She figured today she would just learn the basics of his research but it seemed her father was throwing her right into the deep end. With a sigh she stood up and slowly headed to the basement door.

Nothing could have prepared her for the information she would learn that day.

As Caroline walked down the steps she took in all the photos and things around her. What she didn't understand was why all the newspapers said animal attack and had pictures of wounds on people's necks. She was always told her father worked for a cure for a certain sickness. What sickness could have done this to humans? As if her father could hear her thoughts he walked behind her and said.

"I have a feeling this isn't gonna be the 17th birthday you expected." he said with a sigh.

Caroline turned around not quite knowing what to say to that. She picked up a photo on one of the tables and held it up in front of him. "What is this?"

"I think it'd be easier if I explained the basics-."

He didn't have time to finish before Caroline cut him off. "I've waited 17 years for this." She said more forcefully. "What is this?" Her voice was laced with an unknown anger.

Her father frowned and opened his mouth to say something but closed it. After a moment he spoke. "An animal attack. A vicious and cruel type of animal attack."

She frowned and went to say something before he picked up a file and handed it to her. "Read." he commanded.

She opened the file and began reading. Below the articles were pictures all with similar shaped wounds on people's necks with similar descriptions.

 _4 Bodies drained of blood in Memphis, Tennessee._

 _2 Bodies with snake like punctures in their neck drained of blood in New York City._

 _7 Bodies emptied of blood with punctured necks in Boston, Massachusetts._

She scanned the photos and articles before looking up to her father with an unspoken question in her eyes.

They stared in silence before she briefly spoke up and said "What killed them?"

"Animals-"

"What actually killed them." she cut him off again.

He leaned against the will and pinched the bridge of his nose. "What do you think Caroline?" He said a bit aggravated.

"I-I don't know."

Her father, Bill sat down and handed her another folder.

This time when Caroline opened the file the information struck her a bit too close to home.

 _Beloved Wife, Mother, and Sheriff killed in a Brutal animal attack. She leaves behind one daughter and husband. Killed by two punctures in her neck, leaving her body drained of blood._

Caroline opened her mouth but no words came out. She put the file down on the table not wanting to read it anymore.

"What killed-"

"You know what killed her Caroline." This time he cut her off.

"No I don't because it doesn't make sense!"

"Everything I'm going to tell you wont make sense!"

She instinctively took a step back.

"Caroline what I'm about to tell you will change everything you believe. That false sense of security will be shattered, do you understand that?"

"What do you mean false?"

"Your mother wasn't killed by an animal Caroline." he said barely above a whisper.

"What really killed her dad?"

He looked up with a sad look in his eyes and it was at that moment Caroline felt like the floor crumbled beneath her feet.


	3. Drowning

_**Authors Note**_

 _ **I'm currently sick so I might update more with the spare time or less due to the fact I need rest.**_

 _ **To the guest who reviewed the last chapter, Thank You So Much and this is my first ever Fan Fic so I'm glad you like it!**_

Chapter 3

Over the next few weeks Caroline received bits of information from her dad but she mostly tried to refrain from contact with him. At some point she felt that all the information he had told her was too much for her to handle. And the fact that what she knew was only some of it scared her.

Caroline couldn't be more thankful that it was summer because it meant she could get drunk and forget her troubles with her friends. Caroline felt that ever since her father told her the truth about the supernatural that all the healed wounds from her mother's death had opened. Her father had told her she was killed by a unique type of a vampire that was trying to send a message. He had known her father was looking into white oak and he killed her mother as a warning for him to stop. It was at that moment Caroline stormed out and couldn't bare to listen anymore.

She would leave her house early in the morning and come back late. Sometimes she wouldn't even come home. Katherine and Bonnie knew something was wrong but when they asked she made it clear she didn't want to talk about it.

Caroline's place of comfort had become the corner of the bar at the grill. Sometimes Katherine would go with her to party and some times she would go alone. One of her childhood friends Matt worked there and had a 2 shots waiting every time she walked through the door. She would always rant her problems to him drunkenly but he still seemed to always listen.

It was about 9 o'clock when she walked in but imagine her surprise when she saw an all too familiar face siting there. Ginger brown and blue eyes. She scoffed and headed over to Matt but before she could say anything he shrugged and said. "He's been here since 8 and trust me when I say I don't think hes gonna move." He handed her 2 shots and with a sigh she downed one of them. "Its fine." she scanned the bar but all the seat were taken. "I'll just wait till someone leaves." she told him.

* * *

It had been an hour and a half and the guy still hadn't moved, just like all the other people. It was like they were glued to the seat.

Caroline knocked back 2 shots and a tequila sunrise before she stormed over to the stranger in her bar stool. It was by some miracle she didn't fall with how much she drank. When she saw him the first thing she said was "Excuse me." with a bit of an aggravated tone to get his attention but for some reason he ignored her. She spoke again. "Excuse me." she said a bit louder. The guy just picked up his drink and was about to take a swig of it before she grabbed it out of his hands and slammed it on the bar table. At this point she was royally pissed off but she could still see how big of a mistake she made when he turned his head and glared at her.

Caroline fought the urge to step back and instead stood tall and acted as if the glare left her unaffected. "Your in my seat." She said a bit angrily but in a more calmer voice.

The stranger kept his glare for a moment longer before he coldly spoke. "Last I checked Love, you didn't own the bar stool."

She frowned and rolled her eyes. "Well check again because I've sat there every night for the past three weeks, _Love_." she mocked him.

The guy raised an eyebrow at her and said in a low and angry voice. "I don't care."

Caroline crossed her arms. "I don't care that you don't care." she paused to see if he would say something but he didn't. "I've waited an hour and a half for you to move but it seems your ass is super glued to the chair, So get out!" At this point she was starting to cause a few people to turn their heads in their direction and watch.

"No." he said

Caroline could've swore she heard him growl when he said that. "Yes!" she said and stomped her foot.

The man had enough of her foolish act and grabbed her arm. He started to compel her but Caroline as well as everybody else in there didn't yet know what compulsion was. What Caroline also didn't know is that since her mother died her dad had always put vervain in their water system.

"Go. Away." he compelled.

Caroline yanked her arm out of his grip. She didn't know why he thought him telling her to go away would make a difference. "Not until you get the hell out of my seat!"

The man leaned back in his seat and raised his eyebrows with surprise. The man knew exactly who the girl in front of him was. What he didn't think was that she'd be on vervain, he should've expected it though considering he knew exactly who her father was.

"Vervain." he mumbled.

Caroline frowned "Ver-who now?" she huffed in annoyance. "Look if you don't get-"

"Caroline." Matt cut her off. "Your causing a bit of a scene."

Caroline looked around at all the people watching.

"Well if British boy over here wouldn't mind getting his ass out of my seat-"

"You act like its a bloody crime to be British!" he scoffed and this time he was the one who cut her off.

Caroline turned around and glared daggers at him. "Don't. Interrupt. Me."

The man glared right back at her and with a dangerously low tone said. "Don't. Threaten. Me."

The stare down continued until Caroline's phone rang. Caroline scoffed and answered it. "Hello?" The man took a sip from his drink and subtly listened in on the conversation. What the other person on the phone said caused Caroline's face to fall and His to smirk.

With a shaky hand Caroline ended the call and completely forgot about the stranger in her seat as she turned to Matt. She swallowed hard feeling like her body was about to shut down.

"It was my Dad." Her eyes were wide and tears threatened to fall. "Katherine was drunk driving...she... she went over the bridge."


	4. Why aren't you happy?

**Hey guys, IM SOOOOO SORRY it took me THIS LONG to update! I was in a really stressful and life lasting/damaging situation and am still trying to handle it but I just want to say a special thanks to all of you who are still here and left reviews... they really made me smile! I love you guys... enjoy!**

 _ **\- s**_

* * *

Chapter 4

Caroline was out the door the second she got the words out of her mouth. She didn't know whether it was the news or fighting with the man in her seat that sobered her up but what she did know was that her best friend was in an accident. She didn't know if she was alive or even if she was going to stay alive. She just knew Katherine went off the bridge and nothing else. She didn't hear Matt's shouts or see the stranger's smirk. She didn't hear anything. She couldn't think of anything.

As Caroline pulled into the hospital she pushed the doors open drawing the attention of multiple strangers. She scanned past everyone looking for someone familiar, someone who could tell her that her best friend was alive and breathing. She didn't bother looking at the man in the slightly torn up suit. Or the nurse that was trying to get her attention. She saw her mouth moving but she didn't hear anything. But then she saw him... her dad.

She ran as quick as she could and grabbed his arm and just started shouting, repeating the same question, "Where is She?" "Where is she?" Caroline didn't feel the tears running down her cheeks. She didn't feel anything except the need to see her best friend.

Her father tried to hug her and calm her down as soon as he saw her but she just pushed him away demanding to know where Katherine was. She saw him look down and shake his head slightly. She thought that was it, Katherine was gone. She knew it. That look. He looked disappointed and uncomfortable knowing that whatever was happening would force him to tell his daughter something that would pain her. She could see the look on his face. But when the words came out she wasn't ready for them."

"She's alive."

And then she took a staggered step backwards. A smile began to form on her lips but quickly fell off. Why wasn't her dad smiling? Why wasn't he happy? Why was he of all people called when Katherine went off the bridge? Katherine was like a daughter to him so why wasn't he relieved?


End file.
